


I Love A Man In Uniform

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Protective Hux, Strength, Strength Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Techie knows what he likes and what he likes in Matt. Even in that uniform. Especially in that uniform. Well... mostly in it.





	I Love A Man In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for the [Fluffy Alphabet Prompts](https://creepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com/post/165407049479/fluffy-alphabet-prompts) but wow did it get away from me...

Just like every technician of his rank, Matt’s quarters were barely larger than his bed. 

The room was basically a tube with storage lockers over and under the mattress, a small area he could stand in between the bed and the miniscule latrine, and very little else.

That hadn’t really bothered him when he’d only ever gone there to sleep, but now that Techie had unofficially moved in with him space was really at a premium. 

Frustratingly Techie’s own quarters were much larger, including a real double width bed, but they were both painfully aware that the rooms were also monitored by his brother. 

Overprotective siblings were bad enough when they weren’t the terrifying man in charge of the entire fleet, and Matt had found there was nothing that killed his libido faster than the thought of those cold blue eyes watching his every move. 

Techie said the camera was only in the corridor but after Matt had been ‘randomly’ selected for an STI check three times in a month they’d both agreed to spend their alone time away from Techie’s rooms and the General’s ever watchful eye.

At first, when it had just been a casual affair, they’d met up in storage rooms and rarely used corridors for a quick fumble and as many stolen kisses as they dared. But gradually that hadn’t been enough. Sitting side by side in the mess hall holding hands under the table hadn’t been enough. Sneaking into the observation lounges after hours just to watch the stars together hadn’t been enough.

When Techie had fallen asleep with his head on Matt’s chest and Matt had followed him into unconsciousness right there in a public lounge they’d had to admit that they needed something more. They needed to be together.

One benefit of Techie’s job was the ability to work remotely. If he wanted to, he could get all of his work done on his pad without ever even leaving their bed. And that was what he always wanted.

As a man who spent every spare second in the gym Matt had struggled to understand Techie’s love of doing nothing. That was until they’d finally started spending every night together. 

Techie got all his exercise done in bed. 

That had been a very welcome surprise, even if it meant Matt suffered from sleep deprivation for the first few months of their new living arrangement. Once they’d settled into something like a liveable schedule though, well, it was just wonderful. 

Mornings could still be an issue though. Sometimes.

Matt smiled apologetically as he wriggled out of Techie’s arms towards the end of the bed, and the narrow space he had available for dressing in. 

“Unlike you, some of us actually have to put on clothes and go outside to get our work done.” He teased when Techie whined and tried to slow his progress. “The radar grid won’t repair itself you know.”

“You just haven’t given it a chance to try,” Techie said quietly. He pulled the sheets around his naked body, huddling up like the room wasn’t always kept a little too warm for comfort. “How do you know they won’t repair themselves if you don’t give them the opportunity?”

He sounded entirely serious, but then Techie usually did. He could come out with the strangest statements at times but with the flattest expression.

Rescuing his glasses from their trash-stuffed alcove, Matt put them on and squinted at what had been the blur of his boyfriend. 

Techie was sticking his tongue out at him. It was probably a joke then. 

Matt laughed when Techie turned the rude gesture into a lascivious swipe of his lips, but he reached for the overhead locker anyway. 

According to regulations he was supposed to keep his uniform ironed and hung by the door, but the sight of that orange harness looming at the end of the bed all night always depressed him. He preferred to spend his time off duty pretending he was someone else. 

Back in the old days that had involved hours in the gym, dreaming that he was Kylo Ren, or one of his Knights. 

Now his fantasies were closer to reality- when he was in his quarters with Techie he just liked to pretend there would be no more shifts for them. No more work. No more distractions. Just the two of them forever. 

It never lasted though. The alarm went off, the uniform went on, and he was a radar technician once more.

Today was just another day.

He stepped out of his shorts and tank, and threw them towards his pillow. 

Techie caught them, just like he always did.

“I don’t know why you have to wear these,” he muttered, rubbing his cheek against the soft grey fabric of the top, breathing deeply.

Matt slowly shook his head, bemused. “What would you sniff at all day like some kind of laundry gremlin if I didn’t?”

Of course, Techie didn’t have an answer to that. He just pouted instead.

Shaking out his overalls as best he could, Matt manoeuvred his too large feet into the legs and tugged the fabric upwards with a sigh. He hated this uniform so damn much.

He was just too big, that was the problem. Not just the thickness of his limbs and the breadth of his chest that he’d worked so hard to cultivate, no, he was just too damn tall. 

If anything, the strength of him helped to make the baggy fabric look a little less like he was wearing a sack, but there was only so much he could do about it. 

Height wasn’t all that common in the First Order. So many of the younger crew members had been raised in space, on the exile ships, and nutrition had been scarce at times. 

There weren’t many people who were around the same height as Matt. Of the ones he knew- Techie and his brother General Hux, Captain Phasma, and Kylo Ren- Techie was the only one who actually needed overalls. 

Not that Matt had never actually seen Techie wearing overalls, he just knew that he must have had some hidden somewhere. 

So Matt was alone in choosing between the huge overalls that looked so bad, and standard issue size that threatened to castrate him every time he sat down. That fact alone made the decision an obvious one. 

And the larger overalls did have one benefit.

“I still don’t see why you have to wear shorts for sleeping but you go commando at work,” Techie said as Matt tucked himself into the overalls and began to pull the zip upward.

“Because you’d find a way to sit on my cock all night if you could.”

“Would that be so bad?”

Matt shrugged his shoulders into the overalls. “I don’t really want to find out if it’s literally possibly to wear your cock down to a nub from overuse!”

Techie made a rude noise, clearly not convinced by Matt’s supposedly fears, but he said no more on the subject. He was watching Matt with his lower lip held tight between his teeth. 

In the small space the whirr of his eyes focusing and refocusing echoed loudly, a sure sign that something was arousing him. It didn’t take much, especially in the mornings, but today seemed like a particularly bad case. 

It took a minute or two hunting amongst the mess on the floor to find a clean pair of socks, though Matt’s effectiveness might have been hindered by the tell tale mechanically sound every time he bent over. 

“I once got caught out during a fire evac,” Matt said as he sat on the edge of the mattress to pull his socks and boots on. “Standing in a hangar with a thousand stormtroopers looking at me naked except for a layer of flame retardant foam was not my idea of a good time.”

Techie hummed. “I’d have liked to see that.”

“Of course you would, the footage probably on the holonet somewhere. Search ‘big dicked idiot’. You wouldn’t want to be the naked one though, would you?”

“Armie would have a fit,” Techie said, stretching his arms up to brace against the ceiling lockers and stretch his thin chest out. The sheets all fell away again as if helping him to show off his nudity. “That might make the ordeal worth it.”

He paused at the look on Matt’s face and shook his head with a shy smile. “Just a fantasy. You’re right, I wouldn’t want that. I’m sorry I joked about it.”

“It’s okay… I’d like to see you covered in foam.”

Techie grinned bright and wide. “You like to see me covered in a lot of things.”

“I still have to go to work,” Matt chided. He’d never worn restrictive underwear in his life, but he hadn’t been thankful for that choice until he met Techie. At least the loose cut of his overalls would hide the thickening of his cock at all this teasing.

The mattress creaked slightly as Techie pushed up onto his knees, his own half-hard erection bobbing between his thighs. 

Matt tried to ignore it while he pulled on his orange harness and fumbled with the clips. Nothing in the world was less sexy than that horrible pocket covered harness, once it was on him Techie would lose interest. Then he could go to work. 

That plan really didn’t sound all that appealing right now.

Looking down as he continued to struggle with the fastenings, the orange of the fabric reminded him of the bright flash of hair above Techie’s cock. 

_ What a ridiculous connection to make _ , he thought. His cock ignored him and filled out enough to beginning tenting the front of his overalls. 

_ No _ , he told himself firmly,  _ you can’t start linking your uniform to your sex life, you can’t wander around the ship with a hard on all day, Hux will have you executed _ . 

He almost jumped when Techie’s slim hands took the clips from his nervous fingers and fastened them for him. 

With that done, Techie moved onto smoothed the front of his overalls under the harness, somehow contriving to pinch both nipples as he went.

Matt moaned, fully hard now and pushing up against the zipper just where the weight of the harness held it close to his belly. This was a disaster.

“I do love your uniform,” Techie sighed while his hands continued to wander.

“Why? It’s awful!” Matt said, still willing his cock to calm down, and not feeling entirely up to speed on what Techie was trying to achieve. “The colour suits nobody and it’s shaped like a sack! At least the stormtroopers get armour and the officers…”

He trailed off when the sound of an opening zipper filled the tiny space.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s like a present, just for me,” Techie continued as if Matt hadn’t spoken. His hand kept a steady pace on the zipper while he stared intently at the V of skin slowly being exposed. “The guys at the gym know what shape you are underneath, but I’m the only one who knows you’re naked under here, and I’m the only one who gets to touch it.”

Matt whined low in his throat at the last because Techie was wriggling his hand up under the clips of the harness, pressing against Matt’s cock as his fingers sought the zipper tab.

Techie hummed when a dark patch of precum soaked through the fabric under his palm. “Mmmm just for me.”

“What… oh. OH.” Matt’s ability to form sentences evaporated as Techie reached into the now open overalls and took Matt’s cock firmly in hand. His fingers were so delicate, and always so cold.

No one would ever have believed that Techie was like this in private. Perhaps that was his very own secret to keep. Wasn’t everyone different under their clothes?

He gave up on trying to speak. He just panted in time with Techie’s stroking hand, watching the bright blue of his eyes as they flickered back and forth beneath those wild orange brows. 

Techie’s tongue was between his teeth now, like he was concentrating on a complex piece of code, not waiting for the very best moment to tug gently at Matt’s balls.

As another dribble of precum beaded at the head of Matt’s cock, Techie swayed forward to catch it against the soft flesh of his belly with a hum of satisfaction.

“You know the other reason I love this uniform?” Techie asked. 

Matt wasn’t sure that he knew anything at all right now, but he sighed when Techie let go of his cock and shifted to stroking at the shoulder straps of the harness.

“Hmmm? Are you with me, baby?”

“What?” Matt blinked.

And suddenly his arms were full of warm, naked Techie.

Techie had used the straps to haul himself up and wrap his legs awkwardly around Matt’s waist above the overstuffed pockets of the harness. 

At first Matt was mostly aware of the pull at his shoulders, the need to tighten his core to keep his balance, the bite of a wrench against his hipbone. Then Techie shifted just enough that the head of Matt’s cock nudged against his hole.

He was still a little wet and open from the night before, but less than Matt would have liked if he’d been in control. 

But he wasn’t in control- he hadn’t been in control once this entire morning it seemed- so when Techie pressed down there was nothing Matt could do but bite his lip. 

So tight. So tight. Don’t cum, dontcumdontcum...

Techie loved the stretch of being underprepared. He liked being fucked best of all when it’d hurt just enough that he could feel it all morning until Matt came back from his shift with bacta and lube for a slow lunchtime fuck. The bacta would do its job while he worked and Matt would usually come home to find him ass up over the end of the bed waiting for another round. 

_ All of that was yet to come _ , Matt thought, smiling stupidly at his own pun but glad for the minor distraction. 

Techie was panting as he sank gradually down, the long, slightly greasy strands of hair that framed his face swaying with every breath. He looked so gorgeous like this, the blush of his cheeks and the welling of tears hiding the usual inflammation of his eyes while his tongue flickered constantly against his bite swollen lips. 

Matt resisted the urge to take control. It’d be so easy to grab Techie’s ass in this position, stretch his wide and hammer up until Techie was screaming his name at the ceiling.

As tempting as that small firm ass might be, Matt was determined to let Techie take his pleasure first. Techie had started this, it was only fair that he finished it.

So he kept his hands under Techie’s thighs, holding him secure where his calves flexed for purchase over the uneven bulk of the harness.

The panting turned into something like a wail when Techie sank deep enough to catch his own prostate with the head of Matt’s cock. Matt was big- not just thick but long too. In this position Techie would have to work to keep up the pressure against that sweet spot.

And work he did, clinging to Matt with a death grip Techie bounced into a short sharp rhythm that had him impaled on Matt’s cock while his own hard length dragged against the harness.

Matt couldn’t look away.

He looked so beautiful with his transparent lashes flickering down over his eyes every time he flexed in Matt’s arms, soft little mewling noises taking over the from that first wail of pleasure. 

Techie had a habit of both chewing his lips and pouting that made them permanently plump and kissable. They hung open now, just enough the reveal the pink tip of Techie’s tongue with every deep gasping inhale. 

It was strange, how the harness kept Matt from feeling the full effect of Techie’s cock against his belly. That was usually a highlight of fucking face-to-face- the neat way Techie slotted into the dip between his abs and his precum pooled in Matt’s belly button. 

Without it Matt had to watch for other signs that Techie was getting close.

He could feel Techie twitching around him as his hole tried to hold him a little tighter, he could see the way his long hair was beginning to cling to his sweat damp skin, the flush spreading across Techie’s chest, the hitching of his breathe…

“Oh… Mattie…”

That was it, that was everything, that one little sigh. 

Matt let his hands slip up Techie’s back, crushing their chests together as he tried to swallow that precious sound with a kiss. 

Wet heat spread across his belly, soaking into the webbing of his harness. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

All that mattered now was Techie. 

Matt had been standing so dutifully tall and strong, letting Techie use him as he liked, but now it was his turn.

Techie gasped and then squealed as Matt let himself sway forward, dropping them onto the bed and driving him deeper into that oversensitive flesh. 

He almost screamed himself as Techie’s passage clamped down around him in surprise. Instead Matt muffled the noise with a mouthful of Techie’s collarbone, biting down on soft warm skin while his feet scrabbled for purchase on the decking.

It wasn’t elegant, it wasn’t showy, it was just pure animal need. Boots braced against the floor, hands tight around Techie’s hips, Matt drove home with a bruising pace that had Techie gasping his name with every thrust.

He was a mess, soaked in sweat and cum, Techie’s hands scrabbling at his hair, his glasses askew and digging into his face, and he was sure to be late for work; but none of that mattered, all that mattered was his name on Techie’s lips, and the tight velvety heat around his cock, and this room, this bed, this instant.

Techie tugged him up by his hair and kissed him, soft and gentle despite the bone rattling thrust of Matt’s hips.

“I love you, Mattie.”

“I love you… Bill.”

They didn’t use that name, not ever, but they’re never said these words either, not out loud, not for real. Somehow it felt formal and right and precious.

Techie convulsed under him with a whimper, a second near dry orgasm surprised from his tired body and Matt tumbled after.

Matt clung to him, holding himself as deep as he could while the seemingly endless flood of cum filled his beloved. He always came dramatically and messily, in ridiculous quantities that everyone he’d been with until Techie had seen as a negative.

Instead of complaining Techie lay there with his feet still tangled in Matt’s harness, rubbing his back and shyly encouraging Matt to give him just a little more. 

This was when Matt loved him most, when he was soft and quiet after the act, suddenly so sweet and shy while the evidence of his boldness was still cooling on his skin.

Matt leaned up on his hands to look down on his pleasure drugged darling, all flushed skin and red hair fanned out across the sheets like some god of fire…

Somewhere to his left an alarm began to beep. 

Suddenly Techie was a lot redder than he had been.

“What’s that?” Matt wondered, trying to adjust his glasses while he moved gently away. 

Techie sighed as a stream of cum followed Matt’s cock as it slipped free, but he said nothing.

The display on Matt’s comm made no sense. “This is my 06:00 alarm.”

Matt was confused. The time had been 06:00 when he’d woken up, hadn’t it? He distinctly remembered turning the alarm off…

“Techie… did you hack my alarm?”

The only answer was a shy grin. 

Well, better to be woken early just for sex than to be written up again for being late. Again.


End file.
